Awakening
Awakening is a second Class Evolution that grants the unit an increased level cap, new art, and a passive ability. Skills are not changed via Awakening, so players will not have to worry about skill levels resetting. Most units do not change their Unit Point cost when Awakened but there are few exceptions to this rule (refer to the table below for details). Not all classes will receive their Awakenings immediately - they will be added over time. Requirements * The unit needs to be of Gold or higher rarity * The unit must be CCed and at max level (or max level for units without Class Evolution) * The unit needs to have 100% Affection/Trust Cost * All units need a Spirit of Awakening, Purchased from the Trading Post for 100 Demon Crystals * Either 200k, 250k or 300k gold, depending on if their rarity is Gold, Platinum or Black * 3 class-specific Gold Units or CCed Silver Units * Specific type and amount of Awakening Orbs, gathered in special Daily Missions. The amount needed vary between 1 for Gold, 2 for Platinum, and 3 for Black rarity and the Type depends on the Class (see table below). Special classes that don't class evolve require two types of orbs (same amount as above for both types). Class-Specific Requirements Reverse List Below is a list of all classes and which classes require them for awakening. Melee * Soldier : Soldier, Heavy, Princess, Advance Guard, Monk, Magic Fencer, Sailor, Dark Fighter, Priest Warrior, Royal Guard, Vampire Lord * Dragon Soldier : '''Dragon Princess, Dragon Shaman * '''Heavy : Heavy (x2), Valkyrie, Samurai, Avenger, Pegasus Knight, Puppeteer, Dragon Princess, Mage Armor (x2), Dark Fighter, Dragon Rider, Royal Guard * Valkyrie : Valkyrie, Princess, Ninja, Avenger, Pegasus Knight, Advance Guard, Angel, Magic Fencer, Vampire Princess, Immortal Princess, Dancer, Dragon Rider, Fox Spirit, Bow Rider, Royal Guard * Rogue : Soldier, Valkyrie, Rogue, Ninja, Monk, Pirate, Thief, Vampire Lord * Princess : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Bandit : Soldier, Rogue, Bandit, Avenger, Monk, Pirate, Dragon Rider, Sword Master, Thief * Samurai : Rogue, Bandit, Samurai, Advance Guard, Angel, Mage, Ying Yang Master, Dragon Princess, Sword Master, Fox Spirit * Ninja : Sailor, Dancer, Ranger, Fox Spirit, Thief, Curse User * Avenger : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Pegasus Knight : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Advance Guard : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Monk : Puppeteer * Angel : None * Magic Fencer : Sword Master * Puppeteer : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Sailor : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Priest Warrior : Priest Warrior, Alchemist Ranged * Archer : Archer (x2), Vampire Hunter, Bishop, Shaman, Rear Guard, Artillery Officer, Necromancer, Ranger (x2), Bow Rider (x2) * Mage : Samurai, Pegasus Knight, Magic Fencer, Sailor, Mage, Healer, Witch, Bishop, Rear Guard, Summoner, Ying Yang Master, Feng Shui User, Artillery Officer, Dragon Shaman, Mage Armor, Necromancer, Alchemist * Healer : Angel, Healer (x2), Vampire Hunter, Bishop, Shaman, Summoner, Feng Shui User (x2), Dancer, Immortal Princess, Dragon Shaman, Dark Fighter, Priest Warrior * Witch : Princess, Ninja, Mage, Witch (x2), Vampire Hunter, Shaman, Summoner, Ying Yang Master, Vampire Princess, Necromancer, Curse User * Vampire Hunter : Vampire Princess, Immortal Princess, Vampire Lord * Pirate : Bandit, Puppeteer, Archer, Pirate, Rear Guard, Artillery Officer * Bishop : Curse User * Shaman : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Rear Guard : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Summoner : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Ying Yang Master : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Feng Shui User : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Dancer : None (NB : this continues to be true on the JPN version of the game) * Artillery Officer : Alchemist * Alchemist : None Disclaimer: Some of this information was gathered from the Japanese wiki by people who don't speak Japanese well, so it could be wrong. If it is wrong, we take no responsibility for errors made. Abilities All units gain certain passive effects upon awakening and in case of units that already had an ability an upgraded version of it. More information can be found on the page dedicated specifically to those. Additional Resources: Harem Battle Club: Millenium War Aigis Awakening Guide Awakening Orbs Daily Quests Guide Videos iceinhell's Millennium War Aigis Guides/Discussions - Awakening: What You Need To Know Before It's Here. (Part 1 of his Awakening piece, Part 2 is below) iceinhell's Millennium War Aigis Guides/Discussions - Awakening: Making Good Decisions. Category:Guides